


Persona Prompts Collection: Futanari Extravaganza

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Incest, Large Cock, Mind Break, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Nurse, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, ball worship, cum filling, eye rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: A NEW PROMPT COLLECTION FROM ME!Involving the very sexy ladies from the Persona franchise~!Enjoy!UPDATE: We all know that Fuuka's cooking is pretty bad, even when she's trying to improve her skills by starting the cooking club. Good thing she has Minako to produce some better food for her to eat~UPDATE: Rio Iwasaki from Minako's sports club is super envious and jealous of how fit and good the girls around Minako look! So she decides to see what "training regiment" they got from the girl in question~Follow me on Twitter if you enjoy my content!https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1





	1. REQUESTING PERSONA PROMPTS

Gonna get straight to it: I need me some persona-FUTA related prompts to WRITE about, since I've been dying to write some lewd stories with the amazingly designed ladies of the games, but I don't have the motivation.

Perhaps people requesting me will finally jump off from that point.

Preferably futa on female, I _can_ do some futa on futa on the occasion. Futa on male doesn't appeal to me.

By next weekend, I'll pick and choose the ones I like and binge write them at that period, and I do hope I get many!

When it comes to kinks I won't do, they're 

-scat

-pissing

-guro

-anything with a guy

-_**vanilla**_

And that's about it. Everything else is free game.

REQUEST AWAY. HOPEFULLY.


	2. Being Useful (Futa!Sae/Makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Umbradominus: Futa!Sae, during a meeting with a client, is having trouble focusing as Fem!Akechi is under her desk, nude and giving Sae a very edge-nearing blowjob. When the client leaves and is out of earshot, Sae gets Akechi off her knees, bends Akechi over her desk and gives her a rough, dirty talk riddled session of fucking her pussy (and maybe scene of Fem!Akechi getting fucked against the windows of Sae's office, still naked. Also, if Fem!Akechi isn't your cup of tea, I'm also down for Makoto being taking their place in the scenario).

"So that's as far as your client is willing to talk about?"

"Y-Yes, SIU Director. I'll beE-  _ ….~!!!💗💗💕" _

Sae suddenly jerked hard against her desk and grabbed its edges, face down with her grey bangs covering the pleasured, coming face she was making.

"Niijima! What's with your constant, sudden movement? It's been going on the entire time we've been talking!"

Shoulders slightly shivering, Sae quickly composed herself back together and brought her face up to the director, her usual and cool expression still on her face, though the SIU Director could tell she was also slightly sweating. Sae tried her best to keep her voice steady from cracking.

"...I… I do think I'm get _ ing~ _ … Sick. My stomach's b-been upset this who _ ooooole _ \- this whole morning… I think I just f-forgot to take my medication today."

The SIU Director scrutinized her, feeling that she was lying to him. Though, he did notice she was having moments like these every day this past month in the Prosecutor's Offices. To keep a lie that long- that must've not been that. Regardless, he just finished talking about what he needed to to the subordinate, and quickly walked away to hear his other prosecutors' reports, quickly muttering a "goodbye" without bothering to hear Sae's before he left.

"G-G-Goooo _ ooodbyyyyyeee...~❤❤❤" _

The serious façade she kept up finally broke and a dopey, unfitting, grin appeared on her face, the prosecutor finally drooling all the saliva she built up in her mouth. She scooted back on her chair to look down at the bothersome little thing that kept making her convulse and twitch, a dirty expression that, simultaneously, angrily and happily sneered at the annoyance below.

_ "Hello,  _ ** _Makoto~❤❤💕"_ **

_ "Mrrlkgh-Ghhlrk-hHllurk-Mnnhffg-ghhnnffh-mmMMrrF-fggkkhh-gGnnmmmphh~~~!!!💗💗💗" _ A stupid cock-addict was impaling her throat down onto Sae's immense column of girlcock, with inhuman gagging and gurgled moaning pleasureably vibrating her shaft to edge the prosecutor teasingly. The moment it heard her sister addressing, she immediately pulled her gullet off that dick and greeted her sister with the respect she deserved.

** _PUAH~!❤_ **

_ "A-AHhhh~~~!❤💕💕 H-Hello again, S-Sis~!💗💕 Did you enjoy my f-full-fuck deepthroat earlier when I wrapped my WHOLE gullet around your amazing cock~?💗💕💕" _

Underneath her desk was her sweet, little sister Makoto, happily looking up at her older sibling,  **both of her hands pumping Sae's spitty, foot-and-a-half cock right into her face, her dripping tip connected to Makoto's mouth by several strings of saliva. Entirely naked, squatting on the carpet floor and slurping on that cock like it was a melting popsicle, Makoto stared back with bright-red, pulsing heart pupils, her slutty tongue lapping at her cockhead with lewd gusto.**

** _"Gllalaalalalalalalalaaa~~~💗💗💗💕" _ ** The sister slut danced her wet appendage over Sis' cockslit, trying to tease an orgasm out with her expertly controlled tongue while she joyously rubbed-down on that thick, spit-saturated shaft. Not to mention how wet her own face was, with saliva coating all of her features resulting in some of Sae's pubic hair getting stuck on her lips and cheeks.

Not that Makoto minded, of course. She loved being Sae's cockrag of a sister.

_ "Looks like we're free again, Makoto, so let's get you back up and  _ ** _fucking punish you for almost getting me caught by my Superior again, you useless bitch-sister cock toilet~💗💗💗"_ **

_ Exactly what she wanted to hear~ _ Another day, another time to edge her sister's dick until she was on the verge~ They always began with her getting pulled by the hair-

** _"Fucking get up you teasing whore, a smart bitch like you should fucking know to get up by this point for doing this all the time~❤💕💕"_ **

_ "A-Ahhhh~!!!❤ O-Oooowww, S-Sis, you're hurting meeeeee~~~💗💕 I'm sorry for b-being such a useless bitch-sisteeeerrrrr~~~💗💕💕" _

-right before getting thrown onto her sister's hardwood desk and getting bent over, her head beat down into the wood surface by Sae's powerful hand

_ " _ ** _Ghhaaaa-!!❤❤❤_ ** _ Y-You're so rough with me~~💗💕💗 I-I'm your last relative Sae, please be more gentle _ ** _eEEEEEEEKK~~~!💗💗💗 AAHHHH~!💗 AAHHHH~!💗 AAHHHH~!💗 AAHHHH~!💗"_ **

_ "Fucking SHUT UP you teasing piece of shit~❤ Do you want me to throw you out in the streets naked and get sold as a sex slave, you  _ ** _FUCKSLUT?💗💗💗"_ **

-followed by consecutive ass-spankings that went on until Sae was satisfied, which typically meant each cheek was smacked well-over a  **hundred ** times, while Makoto responded with a-

** _"F-FORGIVE ME SIIIIIIIIS~💗💕💗💕 FATHER WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN SUCH A USELESS, COCKSLEEVE DAUGHTER LIKE MEEEEEEE~~💗💕💕 I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT OF A NIIJIMA, SO FUCK MY PUSSY AND MAKE ME FORGET MY NAAAAAAME~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

-another degrading line like this as the cherry on top, complete with doing slutty peace signs as she cried and drooled on the desk. This was practically a ritual at this point, with both sisters performing it every day until Sae's office reeked of sex, each sister getting drunk off of the fuck-musk and just fucking even harder.

And speaking of fucking-

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-!!!_ **

**The older Niijima didn't even say anything before she plunged her sister-breaker into Makoto's sopping cunt, that cum cannon piercing through and fucking itself into Makoto's cervix. **

** _"ghAAAAAAAAAEEEHHH~~~!!?!💗💕💕 HHHHHHAAAAAOOOOOOOO~~~!!!❤💗❤💕 Y-YEEEEEEEESSSHHHHHHH~~~💗💕💗💕 B-BEAT MY PUSSY UP, BEAT IT UNTIL IT'S BRUISED PURPLE AND RED FROM YOUR THICK HIPS SSIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS~💗💗💗💗"_ **

Excessive banging on wood and the rattling of her desk's legs brought about the usual music that came with this sexual ritual, with Makoto, the star singer, slurring perverted cock babble induced by Sae's fuckpillar surging into her desperate twat and making her womb a fucktoy. Makoto's whore-ish voice was always such a delight for Sae's ears, and she responded back in kind to the screeching animal getting skewered by her mammoth dick.

** _"A stupid cockslut like you doesn't deserve to go to any goos colleges~!❤💕💕 Your grades, your conduct, your student presidency, scholarships-THEY'RE ALL FUCKING WORTHLESS, WASTED ON A COCKDUMB BIMBO THAT LET'S HERSELF BECOME HER OWN SISTER'S PET~!!!💗💗💕💕 USELESS COCKSLEEVES LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY HUMAN RIGHTS, AND SHOULD BECOME THE PLAYTHINGS OF WORTHY WINNERS LIKE ME~!!!💗💕💗💕💕 SO KEEP FUCKING SCREECHING AND SCREAMING LIKE THE FILTHY ANIMAL YOU ARE, MAKOTO, AND BE A HUMAN CUMTANK FOR MY SPERM~❤❤❤"_ **

Sae snagged both of Makoto's limp wrists and aggressively pulled them back, forcefully arching Makoto's back and bringing her flopping head up to her more plentiful breasts, looking at the howling mess that was supposed to be a respectable human and  ** _spitting onto her face_ ** .

** _"SCREAM MORE BITCH-SISTER~~~💗💗💕 SCREAM KNOWING THAT YOUR ONLY SUCCESS WILL BE FROM BECOMING YOUR OLDER SISTER'S STRESS RELIEF FUCKTOY~~💗💗💗 YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOUR PUSSY HARDER, RIGHT YOU BITCH~?💗💕💗💕"_ **

She slammed a foot onto the table, her high heel clicking loudly onto the wood, and  ** _INTENSIFIED_ ** her cunt-breaking, every slam of her dick rupturing that cervix and warping it into the shape of her cock along with the rest of her soaking, gaped uterus.

** **

** _"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH F-F-FUUGHH-FUUGH-GUUHH-GUHOOOH-GHOOOHHH-GUUUOOII-HUUOOGHIIIIIIIII~~~~!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

The walls of Makoto's pussy clenched even tighter; well, as tight as it could after months of being constantly used by Sae's gigacock. Her shrieks of pleasure morphed into ugly, guttural noises that released with each fuck-slam of her sister's monster, even more tears falling from her eyes and joining the puddle of juices that were pooling on her desk.

And of course,  **she was the happiest girl in the world at this moment~**

** _"Yes yes yesh yESH YESh YESHH YESH YESH YESH YESH~!!!💗💕💗💕 R-RUIN ME, SISTERRRRRR~~~💗💗💗💕 BEAT IT UP, BEAT MY FUCKING PUSSY UP~❤❤💕💕 FUCK ME STUPID UNTIL I LOSE ALLLLLLL OF MY KNOWLEDGE AND MY BRAIN IS REPLACED WITH DICK~❤💗❤💗❤ RUIN MY LIFE SO I CAN BE YOUR STRESS RELIEF FOREEVEEERRR~~~❤❤💗💗 FUCK COLLEGE, FUCK UNIVERISITY, FUCK MY FUTURE~💗💗💗 I W-WANNA BE YOUR CUMDUMPSTER AND KEEP HAVING INCESTUOUS SEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXX~~~💗💗💗💕💕"_ **

Makoto's voice was getting raspy and hoarse, all of the moaning and dirty talking straining her vocal chords and making almost lose her voice.

But, who cares about her well-being?

She was born to be Sae's cumdumpster.

Born to be her superior, older sister's fucktoy

To be useful for once and guarantee to repay her sister for all of the hard work she deals with every day.

Because, she loves her sister.

_ And so she screamed once more for Sae's pleasure. _

** _"I-I-I'M SORRY FATHER~❤❤💕💕 I'M SORRY MOTHER~❤💕💕💕 I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A FAILURE OF A DAUGHTER COMPARED TO SAE~💗💕💕💗 I'M SORRY I'M SO USELESS AND SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON~💗💕💕❤ I NEED SISTER'S DIIIIIIIIIIICK~~~💗💕💕 I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT ANYMOOOOOORE~~~❤💗💗💗"_ **

** _"F-F-FORGIVE ME FOR RUINING MY LIFE AND BEING MY SISTER'S COCKSLEEEEVE~~~❤"_ **

Sae could only smile satisfied.  _ A distorted smile that was happy she destroyed her sister's mind and future and made her become her broken cumdumpster~💗 _


	3. A Change of... Heart? (Futa!Sae/Shadow!Sae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUPER SORRY FOR MY EXTENDED BREAK. HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS ONE.
> 
> Mous, Anon Y.: -Futa!Sae gets transported into her own palace and meets her Shadow, but instead of rejecting it and making it turn into a monster she dominates it and makes it worship her huge cumtanks

_"Nggghh… Guhh…_ _Damn it, what are you doing, Niijima…!? You can't be clumsy now- _"

All Sae could remember was a swirling, distorted red and black portal enveloping her for a brief moment, just as she had gotten into the court, ready to prosecute another case. The abstract and unpleasant feeling made her dizzy for a moment, and she fell onto the polished floor as a result. When she got up, her irritated demeanor dropped, along with her jaw.

"Wh-What...? Where am I? Is this a… casino? How did I get here?" Her voice remained relatively calm, but internally, Sae was extremely disturbed. This was the courtroom; she  _ walked _ into the courtroom. There was no way she had a breakdown and hallucinated that she  _ thought _ she went to the courtroom. Before her thoughts could fester any longer, a distorted chuckle rang out behind her.

_ "Oooohhh? Is this who I think it is~? To think, my own real world self somehow got into her own little mind…" _ The disturbed, echoing voice that rang out gave chills to Sae's spine.

"Who is that?" Sae quickly turned around on a dime. "Tell me how and why I am here no-"

Sae's mouth dropped again.

The prosecutor gaped. She saw what could only have been herself right behind her, unmistakably having the same grey hair and style, with two guards wearing masks at her side. Everything else, though, was radically different.

This döppelganger wore a black, revealing dress with a slit that exposed her left leg and it's thigh, and a long v-neck that stretched all the way down to her navel, a fishnet covering the exposed torso. Piercing, gold eyes stared at Sae with disturbing curiosity, thick, black mascara accentuating her pair and vantablack lipstick with a confident smirk at the stunned prosecutor, all topped off by a large, gaudy hat.

_ "Ohh? Too shocked to say anything to your own self, Prosecutor? Those stupid thieves messed up and accidently got you involved here now… So, I'm going to take advantage of this new opportunity~" _

Hearing of the Phantom Thieves should have had knocked Sae out of her stupor, but it didn't. She was simply mesmerized by the fucking  ** _buxom _ ** and  ** _sexy_ ** woman right in front of her, even if she looked to similar to herself. Her words ran from one ear to the other, no attention paid to whatever she was talking about, while Sae simply undressed this piece of  **meat** in front of her. She may have been the ruthless, stern, and fearless prosecutor in the court of law, but behind closed doors, she was a sexual  ** _freak_ ** that will fuck anything to relieve the stress from her job and make any girl she needs into her cumdumpsters. EVEN her own sister.

_ And now,  _ ** _even if it's herself._ **

_ "Hahaha~... I can't  _ ** _wait _ ** _ to see what happens if I mess with you, Sae… Let's make a bet and see what happens when your cognition breaks your own mind~..." _

_ __________________________________________________________ _

** _[10 minutes later]_ **

** _"OOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!💔💔💔 _ ** _ P-P-PL-PLEASE STOP- _ ** _OOOGHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHH💔💔💔 _ ** _ O-OH DEAR GOD I-I'M SOOORRRRRYY!!!💔 I-I'M SO SORRY FOR TRYING TO DOMINATE YOUUUUU!!!~💔💕💔 PLEASE, J-JUST PLEASE STOP RAPING M-MY ASSHOO _ ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOGGHGGHUUUUUUUUHHH~💔💔❤❤"_ **

The Shadow was slammed over a blackjack casino table, stomach being beaten onto the green fuzz surface by the horse-sized fuckmonster known as Sae's cock, who was quite  _ easily  _ gouging out her arrogant cognition's warm, shadowy guts and making a new fuckhole out of it. The woman herself stood high above Shadow Sae, pants around her knees as she beat and smacked her shapely hips into the pathetically screaming bitch's fuckable ass.

_ "How… disappointing of my own cognition…~❤ To think it'd submit so easily to this, even though you knew I had a bitch-making cock like this?  _ ** _Goes to show how skilled I am~💗"_ **

To think that her own cognitive shadow would wear something so erotically  _ slutty _ and  _ arousing _ and let her dom Sae?  _ That wasn't going to happen~ _ She easily pushed aside the flap of the dress that covered her ass, and didn't even bother to pull away the dark purple thong she had on:  ** _Sae just fucked right through it and ripped the seams when she unbuckled and released her enormous fucklog and shoved it inside dry, a big 6-inch wide hole exemplifying that mighty futa girth._ **

All of the other cognitive guests stopped playing their addictive gachas, slot machines, and table games and could only look at complete awe and amazement. The sheer strength of every wet, resounding POUND into that sloppy, juicy hole drooled out even more lubricating anal juices mixed with her constant stream of precum. The sounds of spanking ass-fuckings were so inhumanly loud, they overpowered all of the music, sounds, and other sources of busy noise and instead replacing them with the owner's dribbling screams and her anal abuse~

** _"GHHOOOUUUHH-HHUUUUUAOOOHHH-O-O-OOHHH FUUUCKKKK-HHOOOGGGKHH…!!!~💔💗💗 I-IT'S DESTROYING MY INSIDES~💗💗💗 Y-YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME, YOU'RE GOING TO CRACK ME IN PIECESSSS~💗💗💗💕 OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIHHH~~~💗💕💗💕"_ **

The cognitive Sae was pulled back by her forearm-length gloves and curved her back up, the actual Sae's hands vice gripped around its wrists and making her fuckbulge visible to the onlookers as she pounded stars into the bent-over woman's vision. Her glowing, yellow eyes glazed and lost their shine, her pupils shrunk in her pleasure that was warping and turning the high-roller into a drooling, fuck-addled mess.

** _"O-O-OOOHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT~!!!!💗 A-AAAGGHHH-GHHUAHH-AAHHHH-HHAAHH-HGGHHAAHH-AAHHHHH~~~!!!❤❤❤💕"_ **

Black mascara ran down her face as she clenched her teeth in a cock-induced smile, unknowing of the absolutely amazing bitch-face that she was making, a twitching mess of growing adoration and love that the cognition was becoming.

** _"H-HAAVE MERCCYYYYYYY~~~❤ TH-THIS COCK IS GOING TO TURN ME INTO A SUBMISSIVE FUTA-WHOOOOORE~~❤💗💕 _ ** **I-I CAN'T… I CAN'T TURN INTO THAT~💗 PL-PLEASE, LETS M-MAKE A DEAL, I-I PROMISE TO-"**

** _SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRT~~~!!!_ **

** _"OGGHKKK~!!!!💗💗💗💗 O-O-O-OOHHHAAAAHHH~!!!💗💗💕💕 HAAAAAHHHH~!!!❤❤❤ M-MY AAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS~~~!!!💗💗💗 Y-YOU'RE FLOODING MY ASSSSSSSSS~~~❤💕❤💕 O-OHHH, I CAN'T STOP CUMMING~!❤💕💕 OOOHHHH-OOHH-OHHH-OHHHH~❤ COCK~!❤💗 COCK~!💗 COCK~!💗 COCK~!💗💕"_ **

See left no indication as she planted on of her legs onto the desk and stepped on it for leverage, dumping down a couple gallons of warm, boiling fuckbatter that were stored inside her sweaty cum-orbs. Thankfully, that virgin tightness and her asshole's desire to keep her sphincter-basher inside kept any jizz from flooding, the corrupting sludge coalescing and rewriting Shadow Sae's own desires to her new role.

Sae still didn't say anything for a while, just arrogantly smirking down at another bitchsleeve to fit around her cock for her own desires, also while meeting the gazes of the cognitive casino goers and lifting a finger to her lips. Sae didn't want any excess noise to ruin the gurgling blasts of her thick chowder sloshing through and visibly build up in her cognition's bloating belly. The whimpering chant of "cock" from Shadow Sae's mouth was also just music to her ears~

_ __________________________________________________________ _

** _[30 minutes later]_ **

** _"GHLRK GHLLRK HLRKK GLRK GLKUK GLRKK GRLGH GLKKGH GLIGKH~~~💕💕💕"_ **

The once-intimidating cognition was squatting down on her high heels as she gagged herself down on 18 inches of choking cockmeat, face constantly meeting and beating against her new Mistress' hips and leaving behind more of her mascara and replacing it with spitty strands of Sae's dark pubes. The black dress that covered her behind was swept to the side and exposed her red, fat fucking asscheeks foe the prosecutor to look down at, the raw, gaping asshole spilling the precious dick-juices below through her fucked-open panties.

The black lipstick the gambler had was all used up and gone, all of it marked across Sae's genitals and her lower body. Black lipstick marks were peppered across her hips and thighs, with the most loving ones smacked into the surface of her churning balls, about 30 kisses on each voluminous testicle that detailed her worship of the sweating cumtanks that soaked into her chin. Whatever lipstick was left got smeared and marked itself on the vast length dicking down her slick gullet, Sae's cock practically a record of her shadow's deepthroating, with black, smudged rings detailing down her shaft until she left a black ring at the base of her bitch-breaker.

Her once gold eyes shone bright pink with loving hearts, looking back up at her real world self with adoration and respect, giving her the due piety of being a willing throatslut and gagging herself.

** _"What a good bitch~💗 I didn't know I made quite the good cocksucker, but good to know I am~💗💕…"_ **

_________________________________________________________

"...So, what'll happen to Sae now, Mona? I don't see it happenin' instantly, but it looks like her shadow is just, uhh… just… broken now? This is effin' weird, seeing it in real life instead of porn..."

"How should I know, Skull?! I mean, if we keep following the pattern of our past change of hearts… maybe? This is just a different change of heart than I'm used to!"

"I must say though, is that what true happiness looks like? Does that mean I must find a woman with a member like Niijima-san's to give me inspiration?"

"I… I don't think it works that way, Inari.  _ Though I gotta say that was pretty hot." _

"Not now Oracle! I just hope this doesn't compromise the mission.  _ But just to mention, I have the sexier body, right Noir?" _

"Of course! I always make sure I make your body well-fu-"

"Wait, where's Queen?"

All of the Phantom Thieves looked around to find their missing co-leader, wondering where she went, until Joker called them out and pointed towards back to where Sae's shadow was devouring and worshipping her real self's cock.

And right next to her, Makoto, who threw off her mask and shared her Mistress' cock with the other Sae.

"…."

"..."

"....."

" _ Nice." _

** _"JOKER THIS IS ISN'T THE TIME, WHAT THE EFF!?!?"_ **


	4. Ann's Special Therapy (Futa!Shiho/Sexy Nurse!Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write the prompter, just in case, I want to let everyone know I do NOT support treating actual attempted suicide victims or sexually abused individuals like this at all, along with the fact that I respect Shiho and take the aforementioned issues seriously.  
This is, though, just a sexual fantasy that is not meant to harm anyone, and has been tagged accordingly to, hopefully, let those uneasy with a chapter dealing with an abuse victim like Shiho remain ignored and unread.  
But, without further ado... ONWARDS TO THERAPEAUTIC ANAL SEX.
> 
> Prompt by Kuma5335: - Apparently Ann has been visiting Shiho a lot in the hospital this pasts few days. Haru thinks that cute and Makoto compliments her attitude. What the Phantom thieves didn't know is that Ann was tending to her best friend in a different way. Mainly by jumping on Shiho's thick dick like a utter bitch while nobody was looking. (Bonus if it includes a very tight sexy nurse costume)

"Alright, I'm off to see Shiho right now! See you two later!"

"Okay Ann, hope you two have a good time!"

"Tell her that she has my support, and the rest of Shujin will be hoping for her full recovery, okay?"

"I will!"

The blonde model turned and waved goodbye as she adjusted her duffel bag, then breaking into a swift stride towards the direction of the hospital Shiho still currently rested at. Haru and Makoto returned the favor as they watched her disappear into the sprawling masses of Shibuya, Haru holding a tearful and happy expression while Makoto looked on proud.

"Isn't Ann such a good friend, Makoto?" Haru said, still looking at the crowds. "It's such a shame that I wasn't able to get to know Suzui-san before the incident, but, to have a friend like Ann… I bet her recovery is a lot more bearable with someone like her." Haru's smile showed how proud she was of Ann's dedication to Shiho's recovery, and her gaze shifted to Makoto's to see her answer

"I think so too, Haru," she agreed. "I… I myself can concede that the entire Kamoshida incident, and Shiho's… condition, can be traced back to my negligence as Student Council President. So, for a while, I didn't feel like I deserved to see her for my lack of action. But, when Ann forgave me, and brought me over to visit Shiho and talk to her as a friend, I truly understood the depth of those two and their friendship."

They didn't say it directly, but both Makoto and Haru admired how much of a good friend Ann was. Through thick and thin, Kamoshida and the ridicule, the rumours and the harassment... Ann kept headstrong and persevered, all for Shiho's sake. The two took quiet solace with their company now that Ann was gone, sipping Sojiro's coffee and relax in the cozy café shop.

"I do wonder though, what Ann always brings with her in that duffel bag when she visits Shiho in the hospital."

"Oh, I do wonder too, Makoto-chan, but, that's none of our business, right? Whatever Ann brings for her, it's probably something that makes her happy!"

"Yeah, you may be right…"

_____________________________________________________________

Despite Ann cursing crooked and corrupt adults who abused their power to trample on the weak while they get stronger off of their misery, the one she met for Shiho was well and truly a kind, caring woman who cares for her patient's well-being. 

Despite easily taking Ann's bribe of a couple hundred-thousand yen and making sure nobody else in the halls of the hospital wandered too close or checked on Shiho's room. Good thing Joker always negotiates tons of cash from the shadows in Mementos, otherwise, Ann wouldn't be able to do what she always did to help Shiho feel better and improve her self-esteem.

What was it, you might ask?

** _SMACK~! SMACK~! SMACK~! SMACK~!_ **

" ** _O-OooOOOh~!!!❤ OOOooOOohh~~!!!❤❤💕 O-OooOOOH~!!!❤❤❤ AAhHHhAAh~!!❤💕 E-eEHEEEEE~~~💗 _ ** _ Y-Your  _ ** _COOOOOCK_ ** _ is in excellent c-condition, M-Ms. Suzui~!💗 I-It's t-t-temperature, th-thickness, and strength is  _ ** _GAPING_ ** _ me s-so goooooood~!💗💗💕 You're d-doing such a great job keeping a c-COCK like this HEALTHY~!❤" _

"M-Mmmh~!❤ Th-Thank you, Nurse Ann…~!❤💕 I-It's th- _ thanks _ to y-your  ** _anal therapy _ ** that I've been f-feeling so much better~!❤💕💕  _ A-Aahh, your insides are so warm~💗💕 Please keep treating my penis well Nurse~❤💕…" _

Well, Ann squatting and bouncing her fuckable model ass up and down in constant motion on Shiho's meaty fuck-spire of a dick, hands outstretched and and supporting herself on the hospital bed's cold, iron rails as she railed her fuckhole down wouldn't have been an unusual sight.

Shiho looked on with glazed awe and happiness, her brown eyes shining with newfound energy and lust as she stared down on those voluptuous, vibrating fuckpillows called asscheeks slam into her petite hips, both of their flesh red and raw from Ann's reverse anal cowgirl. And it was all enhanced by the absolutely  _ slutty _ and crude nurse outfit her blonde friend was wearing. A tight, white latex dress that didn't even reach down enough to cover the rest of her fat, hanging globes, both of her cheeks peeking out just standing straight. The v-neck dress showed off her pressed, sweaty cleavage, the little nurse cap that was on top of her head tumbled off from her erratic bouncing, fishnet stockings complimented the white latex boot she wore also, and a markered writing that said  ** _"Shiho's treatment~🖤" _ ** was on her right asscheek.

So this all obviously meant Ann was a qualified nurse.

Of course, it didn't begin like this. The first couple weeks, or rather, a few months, Ann simply checked in and made sure that Shiho's recovery was going smoothly, helping her along each step of the way while she gave her dearest friend the support they both needed for each other. Especially after Kamoshida finally blew over, and a semblance of normality returning to Shujin Academy, Ann felt it better that least visit Shiho 3 times a week.

But somehow, whether it be the pining both girls clearly had for each other, Shiho's bed-ridden situation leaving her rather frustrated and constantly stressed, even with medication, or simply, Ann not being able to ignore the tree-branch thick tube that protruded from her hospital gown…

Well, by Day 3 of her new decision, she throat-polished that girthy pole with Shiho's consent, and impaled her gullet with what felt like 20 pounds of dick and gave her the love she deserved.

_ "O-O- _ ** _OOHHHH~~~!💗💗💗 _ ** _ Y-YOUR COCK IS  _ ** _BASHING_ ** _ A-AGAINST MY G-SPOT, SHI-!  _ ** _U-UH,_ ** _ M-MS. SUZUI~!💗💗💕  _ ** _OOooooOOOOoooOOOHHH_ ** _ IT FEELS SO  _ ** _GOOD_ ** _ ~💗❤❤ K-KEEP FUCKING THERE~!💗💕💕 NURSE ANN WILL MAKE SURE TO ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF YOUR  _ ** _DIIIIICK~❤❤💗"_ **

And by the second month of when the two started fucking more in the hospital, Ann actually bought an outfit to go along with their new sex sessions, along with the yen to bribe various doctors to make sure no one bothers their alone time, and of course, it was the very same "Sexy Nurse outfit" she bought online just for Shiho to admire. And the first day Shiho was told to close her eyes, and she saw Ann with that erotic outfit on for the first time,  _ her cock practically doubled in length and girth, with how much blood that ran through it. _

_ "A-AHH, N-Nurse Ann, please b-be more quiet-OHH~❤💗 D-Do you WANT the other patients t-to hear your slutty, horny, animal noises wh-while you treat me with your b-butt~?❤💕💕" _

** _"NGHHAAAHH~~💗💗💗_ ** _ B-BUT, y-you NEED m-my Auditory Tr-Treatment too, i-in  _ ** _conjunction_ ** _ with y-your Anal Treatment Ms. Suzui~!❤❤💕 And I must- _ ** _GHOOHH~!💗 D-DICK~!!!💗💗💗 D-DICK ME GOOD SHIHO~💗❤❤_ ** _ A-AHH, I MEAN- _ ** _OH F-FUCK, SHIHO, Y-YOU'RE PUMPING INTO MY BUTTHOLE SO GOOD...~!💗💗💕💕 NGHAH-AHAH-AAHHH-AHHH-HAAGH~~~💗"_ **

It  _ has  _ been a couple of months, and Shiho had recovered well-enough to start walking better and even jog for a little bit, so lifting her powerful hips up and meet in tandem with Ann's quaking bitch-bottom was a mind-frazzing moment for Ann, who got fucked out of character. That bulky, fist-sized cockhead punched into her slimy intestines and repeatedly bashed silly her still-untouched baby room, cervix twitching and spasming in pleasure along with the rest of Ann's body. And that, in addition to her thick length angrily stretching her ass apart and burning it with every pull-back and dick-slam?

No wonder that Ann has gotten addicted to Shiho's dick like the slut she was. Kamoshida was right about that, but it wasn't for  _ any _ cock that she could easily seduce anyone for. It was for Shiho and Shiho  _ only. _ The only slut she would be fore would only be Shiho, and only she could see her dearest friend debase herself and ruin her shithole with her giant fuckpole.

_ "H-Hnnghhh~!!❤💕 O-Oh Nurse Ann, it h-has been a couple of days since you've tr-treated my  _ ** _swelling_ ** _ with your big fat ass, s-so I'm a bit  _ ** _backed up~💗💕 I hope you don't m-mind if my "discharge" becomes too much for you to hold in y-your "container~💗""_ **

Ever since the incident, and Kamoshida's abuse, Shiho's self-esteem and respect for herself truly was at an all time low. She felt like she didn't deserve to live anymore, take it anymore really. But, Ann was always there for her, at every single moment she needed her. And as degradingly lewd as this was, it was only thanks to Ann's rather addictive love for her as a person, friend, and lover,  _ along _ with constantly impaling herself on Shiho's monster, did the volleyball player really started to gain more confidence.

In fact, she was rather ashamed and hated herself for having such a gigantic and grotesque mammoth cock, especially with how much it interfered with her volleyball training. But… This enormous hole-stretcher being accommodated by her closest friend, and feeling her slick insides as she works herself for not only her pleasure, but Shiho's as well, even if she got lost in her own pleasure…

_ Shiho really did love Ann, hearts in her pupils when Ann first stared at her as the model ruined her anal virginity on this veiny monstercock. _

** _"OO-OOooOOoOOGH, Y-Y-YEEESH~💗💗💗 GIMME YOUR D-DISCHARGE~❤ BLAST I-INTO MY ASSSS~!💗💕💕❤ FILL ME UP~!❤💕💕 F-FILL THIS ANAL CONTAINER W-WITH AS MUCH AS YOU CAAAAAN~!💗💗💕💕 I-I WANT YOUR COCKMILK TO SLOSH INSIDE MY GUTS FOR THE REST OF THE DAAAAAAYYY~💗💗💗💗"_ **

_ "O-Ohh ANN~!❤❤❤" _

With newfound love, and surprising strength, Shiho lifted herself slightly up until her arms reached up and snatched onto Ann's blonde twintails, each hand knotting into her large, soft locks before  **pulling her head down and using her them as handlebars to leverage her cock-slamming even harder into Ann's red, quivering asscheeks, that nasty dick beating into Ann's fuckhole ass and actively crushing her womb on the other side of her fleshy walls.**

_ "HoOOoo- _ ** _OOOHHHH-OOOOOHH-OHHHH-GHUOOOH-NGHOOOH-OOOGHH~~~!!!💗💗💗 Y-YES YES YES YES YES AHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!💗💕💗💕 SHIHO~!❤💕 SHIHO~!!!!💗💕💗💕"_ **

Ann's body was pulled lazily along by Shiho's powerful slamming, her drooling and glorious O-face visible for her friend to see. Pale blue eyes were entirely rolled back, tears reversing and sliding down her forehead with her head pulled back, her fucked-stupid smile and loose tongue falling Shiho how much she has well and wrecked Ann into sexual bliss~ And, you know, with her patient staring at her bitch-face while that dick was ready to burst with her long-desired prize, Ann gave Shiho her last Auditory Treatment~

_ "NGHOOOOOH- SHIHO'S  _ ** _DICK_ ** _ IS THE  _ ** _BEST~!❤💕💕_ ** _ I'M SO HAPPY I REJECTED THAT FUCKER KAMOSHIDA EVERY CHANCE I COULD GET, SO THAT I CAN HAVE MY HOLES GET  _ ** _FUCKED_ ** _ BY YOUR AMAZING DICK INSTEAD~!!!💗💗💕 IT'S THE  _ ** _BEST COCK IN THE WORLD~💗 _ ** _ S-SO THICK, SO HOT, SO BULKY, _ ** _ S-SO STRONG… I-IT FUCKS ME SILLY SO GOOD~!❤❤❤ I LOVE IT~❤❤💗 I LOVE IT SO MUCH~❤💗💗 I LOVE YOU SHIHO~💗💗💗 I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE-💗💗💗"_ **

Ann wasn't able to finish that sentence.

** _SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRTT~~~!!!!_ **

** _And her brain broke for today, that amazing she-stud cock blanking her mind~_ **

** _"HHOOOOOOoOoooOOAAAAAAaaaAAAHHGGHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!!!💗💕💗💕❤💕💗"_ **

Gallon-sized spurts of pent-up nut butter ejaculated out of Shiho's tower of cockmeat and unloaded multiple days worth of jizz inside of her dearest Ann's asshole, all of that cum eventually bloating and popping off a few buttons of Ann's slutty nurse outfit. Her eyes briefly shrunk in shock and stared blankly back at Shiho's gentle browns, before they permanently rolled into the back of her head and tears of joy spilled out of her eyes, along with dribbling, spitty foam that splattered out of her screaming maw.

Her mind may have fractured little by little thanks to that elephant trunk of a cock, but one thing still remained in those broken pieces of her brain:  _ I'm happy Shiho is gaining more confidence by becoming her cum dumpster~  _ Warped as she became, she cared for nothing more than Shiho's health and healing, even if it was through sexy nurse role-playing and getting her asshole skewered by that huge dick. Regardless though, in that brief time before her eyes blanked and rolled back, she saw the happiness in Shiho's eyes and was glad.

Despite her brain going dumb shortly afterwards.

** _"H-hhaaaaaahhh… A-Ann, th-thank you so much~💗… I LOVE you so much~💗💕… Oh Ann...💗"_ **

Shiho's sweet, loving words were contrasted still by her audible ejaculation, hands still pulling down Ann's twin tails, and the growing bulge of cum deforming the model's perfect stomach into a cum receptacle. 

** _"Ooooghh~💗 Oooooohh~💗💕💕 Ooooooh~❤💕💕 Eheehehehe~~~❤... S-So much~💗 So much in my asshole~💗💕💕💕… Ehehehe~❤💕❤💕…"_ **

Ann's mind short-circuited and became cockdrunk at the moment, as Shiho was consistently used to, and still squatted and clenched around her cock airtight, paralyzed by all that juicy thick cum inside her bowels and burning them that familiar, boiling feeling~


	5. Sae's Slutty Awakening (Futa!Makoto x Sae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From rando: futa Makoto catches Sae filming an anal stretching camshow and takes control
> 
> (Also, uh, apologies that 3/4 of the answered prompts are just the Niijima sisters still. I like lewding them too much. But hope you enjoy subby Sae for a change of pace!)

"Hello again, everyone. I apologize for the delay this week--certain complications have interrupted my schedule, and I'm aware that my mistakes will be scrutinized and not tolerated unless I do better. For all of those who had to patiently wait for today's instead due to my mistake, I do sincerely apologize."

It was a late Tuesday night, about 12:30 AM when Sae returned back to her and Makoto's apartment room. It was currently 1 o'clock when Sae decided that she had to do

Talking to the high-quality film camera that she had turned on and began recording, Sae Niijima sat formally on the edge of her bed, legs crossed and her hands resting on the top of her knee. With her trademark stern look and serious tone, Sae seemed as if she was still in the law office speaking directly to the SIU director, as if she was recording some kind of apology video for whatever failures she has done in her career as a prosecutor.

Except, well, she was live streaming rather.

_ And she wasn't talking about her career in prosecuting. _

"So, to make up for the lack of yesterday's livestream, I will  _ double _ the length of today's livestream instead…"

As she said this, Sae stood up from her bed and slowly turned around, facing her back to the camera, just as she began to unbutton her suit and slowly pulled it off, just leaving on the grey dress shirt she wore below.

"So, a-as punishment for being unable to maintain my daily schedule, I b-brought  _ this _ with me at my job, and left it in all day…"

And then she lowered herself to the floor of her room, feet firmly on the ground while she began... squatting down and lewdly stick her rear out? Her tight, grey suit pants sagged a bit down, exposing the small of her lower back exposed between it and her grey dress shirt,  _ and the purple thong that became clearly visible to the camera that streamed the view. _

"I-It was difficult, trying t-to maintain composure while walking and speaking w-with the court today-"

Sae began fiddling with her belt, unbuckling it and quickly pulling it off effortlessly, right before throwing it to the side off-camera and snaking her hands to the back of her pants, thumbs down the entrance and her fingers resting on either side.

"...-b-but..."

The prosecutor looked back to the camera, her unsettling look replaced instead with one blushing, smiling, drooling expression who lightly pant out her breath in what could only be called  _ slutty anticipation. _

_ "...It felt amazing having such a big toy inside of me~" _

Not another silent beat more, and Sae dragged down her pants to reveal  ** _absolutely_ ** _ fat and absurd, chunky peach globes called  _ ** _asscheeks,_ ** _ marked in multiple tally lines by black permanent ink with a variety of perverted miscellaneous words across her vast backside. Her purple lacy thong was subsumed between the two fat titans, that skinny article that didn't cover anything riding along her asscrack and serving to accentuate how massive Sae's ass was. The only thing that  _ slightly  _ separated both jiggling spheres was a  _ ** _gigantic, literal elephant trunk-sized, black dildo shoved up her clenching anus, the base of it, it's artificial balls, and a little bit of the shaft sticking out from the two behemoths it was squished between._ **

_ "Haaaahhh~ Is  _ ** _THIS _ ** _ what you all wanted to see…~?❤ What you all missed from yesterday~?" _

She grabbed a hold of each rotund fuckpillow in her hands and spread those delicously sweaty asscheeks apart, a perverted little giggle coming out of the sexually repressed prosecutor's mouth. 

Her fingers were absolutely  _ swallowed _ between that all-consuming  **fat,** showing off the big black dildo shoved up her ass and how slimy it was, coated in her anal fuckjuices and dripping down to her carpet floor.

_ "Oooooh fuck~💕 Not only was my vagina soaking  _ ** _wet _ ** _ back at my office, but my buttjuice was constantly  _ ** _leaking _ ** _ every time I was walking~❤ If it weren't for these-" _

_ **SMACK~! ** _

_ "-fat-" _

** _SMACK~!_ **

_ "-fucking-" _

** _SMACK~!!!_ **

** _"-ASSCHEEKS, _ ** _ to trap my lewd fluids leaking out, everyone at work would have seen a wet, smelly spot in my pants…~💕" _

She smacked her ass with both hands at the same time, punctuating her lewd dirty talk with aggressive spanks that shook her voluptuous backside wildly, the bright red handprints and jiggling ass-meat turning Sae's whore ass even more into that of a Shibuya back alley whore.

_ "Mmm~❤💕… I'm a good little bitch, aren't I~?💗"  _ Sae's eyes as she looked into the camera were that of pulsing red hearts, complementing her crimson lipstick, and showing that she was now completely her  **true self: ** ** _A nasty 20-year old exhibitionist that liked to show off her disgusting ass~❤_ **

Moving her hands down her red flesh and back onto her yanked-down pants, she pulled them up only to  _ push her massive fuck-me ass more, raising the fatty meat up just for her next act of debauchery. _

_ "I'm nothing but a fucking  _ ** _dog;_ ** _ a dumb, worthless animal; an inhuman  _ ** _beast_ ** _ that likes to walk around with a 5-inch wide and 15-inch long sex toy inside her colon~💗"  _

Pussyfluid continuously dripped down and joined the wet spot that was accumulating in her floor, and copious amounts of spit drooled out of Sae's mouth, salivating for her audience like the mutt she was.

_ "And... if I'm a little bitch-dog, that means I should have a tail, correct~?"  _ Her whore-ish grin peaked at that moment, eyes narrowing in hazy, slutty lust as she dropped her pants and instead grabbed onto her knees and spreading herself out, still on her feet with her fuck-me heels. After getting in her position, she looked back and smiled.

** _"So, let's give myself a big, black, doggy tail, right~?💗"_ **

Staring forward back at her bed, Sae clenched her ass and proceeded to  ** _squeeze her goliath dildo out of her sphincter, _ ** even more sweat building up on her ass' skin, her anal exertion making her produce gutturally loud moans, even while she was biting her lip.

** _"HngHGhaAh…~!❤💕💕 HnnGGggHgghh…~!❤❤❤ NnGhhHOoOoh…~!"_ **

Centimeter by centimeter, more and more of that foreleg-thick ass-splitter called a dildo was forced out of her stretched-out fuckhole of an ass, her anus still clinging onto that massive thing as if her life depended on it. The white sheen of anal-juices that reflected her room's lights off of that pure black sex toy testified to how long it was stuck inside of Sae Niijima, that thick coat of ass-lube now dribbling down in beads of anal droplets. 

Oh, and if only the camera could see Sae's face right now. Her eyebrows were furrowed almost angrily, eyes looking up dumbly while she grit her teeth down with spitty clenched teeth, that ludicrous sex toy almost blanking her mind like she did when she fucked it into herself this morning. This was the face of one of Tokyo's most distinguished and aggressive prosecutors~

And despite showing off her ass like she was a professional porn star, Sae had never once revealed her full face on camera, at least partially keeping her identity secret. But, if anyone that knew her had watched these livestreams, and her face was accidently revealed for them to just spread all over the Internet…

Her career would be over.

But enough of that~ By the time Sae had those worrying thoughts again, she pushed out about 7 inches of faux cockmeat out of her wet anus, giving herself the "doggy tail" a bitch like her deserved~❤

_ "NghOooOoohhh~❤… H-Haaahhghh~❤💕… Haah~... Haaah…  _ ** _Eheeheehee~💗 Does everyone like my new tail~?💗"_ **

Sae's voice was uncharacteristically high, putting up a higher-pitched slut voice that she always made when she got too into her little lewd ideas.

** _"I-I'm s-such a happy Bitch-Doggy~💕... W-Woof~!💗 Woof~!💗"_ **

The exhibitionist prosecutor began shaking her fat ass side-to-side, her "tail" following her movements, wagging her crude and wet rear like a true dog would, fucking barking like he degenerate slut she was for the video camera watching and recording her.

The fluid on her dildo tail flew everywhere from her rapid ass-wagging, jiggling everywhere as the momentum of her juicy rump made her shake even harder, the heavy toy even slapping against each side of her delectable butt and smearing her anal-juices with her sweat.

** _"Ohh, th-this Bitch-Doggy's asshole feels so good~!💗💕💕 Woof~!💗 I-I love shaking my fat ass and dildo for everyone to see~!💗💕 NHGgYaAh~!❤💕❤I-I'M SORRY FATHER, Y-YOUR DAUGHTER IS A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BUTTSLUT~❤ I'M S-SO MUCH MORE USELESS THAN MAKO-"_ **

"S-Sis…?"

Sae stopped dead in her tracks. The gleefully perverse expression she had on faded away in an instant as she heard what could only have been the only other person in this apartment.

The hearts disappeared, replaced instead with dilated pupils along with the absolutely  ** _horrified_ ** expression on her face. Slowly turning her head to the side, erratic, Sae looked back towards the door to her room to her left, and her worst case scenario was right there.

" _ M-Ma-...Ma... Makoto…?!" _

The sudden shift from the debaucherous atmosphere turned into one of palpable shock and horror. The open door, sure enough, had Makoto Niijima right by its frame, still in her school uniform after coming back home.

_ "I-I-I… I-... I-I…!" _

The older Niijima was at a loss as what to say, her mind not processing that this was  _ actually _ happening. She thought Makoto had slept before she had begun her stream, she thought she locked the door, she thought Makoto wouldn't barge into her sister's room without a proper knock, she thought-

"I've always known you did these sorts of live streams since high school, Sae. You didn't do much to keep it  _ all _ hidden from me, back in our old house especially. I just still can't believe you still do them when you're a prosecutor now, especially as a responsible adult now."

This tone… The nonchalant look she had as she said that… This truly wasn't just a spur of the moment occasion, or a coincidence. Makoto decided to confront her sister today. And when she walked in with very deliberate steps, staring down at Sae not only literally, but honestly as well…

_ Makoto was going to do something she's waited to do for years. _

_ "'Anal cumrag,' 'Feed my ass,' 'cock servicing station,' 'Cum Container~'..." _

Makoto read off all of the perverted, assumingly self-inflicted writings on her fat ass, taking note of the red spank marks on both of her shivering cheeks, and the overwhelmingly huge, black dildo shaft that stuck out of her asshole. The arrows also drawn on that pointed to her anus made her ass just that much more vulgar.

"M-Makoto… I-I…"

_ "Shut the hell up, you fat-assed, anal exhibitionist." _

No warning was signalled as Makoto quickly stepped to where Sae was squatting over and  _ precisely  _ ** _kicked_ ** _ that meaty, oversized butt plug  _ ** _right back into the hole it belonged in._ **

** _SCHPLAPP~!!!_ **

** _"HAAAAOONNHGHHOOOOOOHH?!?!💗💗💕 H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE~~~!!!❤💞💕💕"_ **

Massive amounts of girl-squirt flooded out of Sae's red pussy, flooding her carpet floor in even more femcum, practically pissing herself after getting her largest toy angrily kicked back inside.

Makoto herself had to stifle a moan in response, seeing her no-nonsense sister fucking squealing like a dirty  _ bitch  _ of an animal. This was Shibuya's most intimidating prosecutor? One of the most skilled attorneys in Tokyo?

The very idea of it made Makoto hard.

** _"G-Ghhhnnnhghh…~💕 _ ** _ M-Makoto, pl-please…~ Stop-" _

** _SPANK!_ **

** _"NGHHIIII~!!!💞💞💕"_ **

_ "For God's sake, shut the fuck up. I'm not taking orders from you _ ** _ anymore. _ ** _ I'm tired of being pushed around!" _

No hesitation, no "grandiose showcase" or "surprising reveal" to the thing she's kept between her legs for years. Standing over sister, Makoto thrusted her hands down her skirt, audibly  _ ripped _ them hard, fished her hand down her right thigh, and  **wrung out her one-and-a-half foot third leg called a ** ** _girlcock._ **

  
  


_ "To think… that my own big sister was instead a gigantic, perverted, disgusting,  _ ** _whore…"_ **

Mounting over her sister's wide ass and roughly pulling at her ashen grey hair in a show of superiority, Makoto aimed her club-shaped, tree trunk of a futa cock right towards Sae's asshole too, her sister's dildo she kicked back inside being pushed aside as Makoto tried to aggressively fuck it in.

_ "H-huuhh…?"  _ Sae didn't notice that huge fuckstick Makoto brandished in her palm, still partially delirious from that kick and the spank on her left asscheek, only feeling something round and warm press against her stuffed backdoor. 

_ "N-N-Nooooo… Makoto, d-don't finger m-my ass too… I-I apologize, okay? I'm sorry for what I s-said befo-" _

** _"Its not my finger, Sae,"_ **

"....what...?"

Confused, See weakly moved her head to the side, trying to look at what was poking her hole in her peripheral vision.

_ And then she realized what it was. _

** _And she shrieked~❤_ **

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD MAKOTO, N-NO...!" Sae tried to crawl away, but her sister's feet pinned her hands down, along with her weight keeping her in place. Grabbing all of her hair helped too.

"G-GGHHH…!"

_ "C'mon Sis, you're livestream is still on… Let's give them a show they'll remember~" _

"N-N-NOOOOOOO! D-DON'T SHOVE YOUR COCK INSIDE MEEEE..! I-I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU USELESS JUST DON'T FUCK THAT IN ME I'LL BREAK PLEASE I CAN'T HANDLE BOTH YOUR DICK AND THE DILDO YOU'LL RUIN MY ASS MAKOTO PLEASE-"

Makoto didn't care to listen to her sister's screaming pleas. In fact, her mind didn't process them at all. All she cared about was revenge. Revenge against this perverted hypocrite of a sister that didn't even deserve to be named. The hand not busy with pulling at Sae's hair was pushing down on the thick dildo to make space for her cock-tip to fuck itself in, and with some effort, a small gap was created.

It was big enough for her to slam her cock in, she thought. 

_ But I might break her… _

Realizing what her colossal cock will do, in addition to the huge, dark fuckstick already gaping her guts, once she brutally bangs her gigacock right into Sae's backdoor, a few beats of silence passed.

Sae, meanwhile, with her tear-ridden face and scared expression, looked back up at Makoto, worried.

"...."

_ "......M-Mako-?" _

** _"Goodbye Sis."_ **

** _SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM~~~!!!!!!!!_ **

** _All 18 inches of powerful GIRLCOCK S L A M M E D itself all the way down to Makoto's fucking base, her heavy, smelly balls bashing themselves against Sae's cuntlips, and gaping the prosecutor's ass with over 11-WIDE INCHES of combined of DICK and DILDO meat ruining the shape of her intestines. The forced entrance of her she-cock alongside that vast sex toy bulged Sae's stomach to ludicrous proportions and popped off the buttons of her grey dress shirt, revealing to the camera the fuckbulge produced by two monolithic phalluses._ **

** _"💗❤💕💞❤💕❤💞💕💗💕💞💞❤💞💕💗💕❤~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

Spittle flew from her mouth as Sae jolted her head back in sexual shock, her pupils turning to pin-pricks before instantly rolling back behind her head leaving pale whites, tears leaking not soon after. No sound escaped from her, not even a strained silent scream of pained ecstasy, her lips only pursed in a spitty O-shape.

Erratic twitches followed the broken expression on Sae's face, her whole body quaking in an erotic seizure of being stuffed to the  _ brim _ anally, her ass' walls rapidly clenching and unclenching around the dual dicks cramped into her hole, her anus practically a  _ crater _ with how wide it was stretched.

Sae's mind was straight-up  **fractured. ** All thought process disappeared, along with her fear, terror, and whatever emotion she felt at that moment. She didn't even feel pain. 

She felt good...

Her ass felt so good~...

_ Makoto's strong and powerful dick felt so good~ _

** _"💞❤💕❤💞❤💕💕❤❤~~~~...."_ **

Makoto, meanwhile,  _ relished _ in the visceral  ** _tightness_ ** of Sae's asshole, assisted by the black dildo below her sister breaker making this yummy 20 year-old fuckhole even better. Her head was also raised in pleasure, eyes crossed behind her closed eyelids as she panted heartily at the warm confines of her older sister's delicious insides.

_"F-FuuUUUhck~!... _M-Mmmph~❤... Fucking call me useless, huh…?!"

** _SLAM~!!!_ **

** _"HNGHAAOOH!!!💞❤💕💕"_ **

The younger sister quickly pulled her cock back out of that dripping asspussy, right before swiftly **_crashing_** back in and bottoming back into the loose sleeve that was Sae's large intestine.

"S-Say that I  _ eat away at your f-fucking life~?!!" _

** _SLAAAAMMM~!!!!_ **

** _"OHGGHUUOOOIIIIIII~~~!!!❤❤💗💕 _ ** _ I-I-I'MMHH SHOWWWY M-MHAKOTOOO _ ** _OOOOHHGKGK~~~💞💕❤"_ **

_ "Th-The Phantom Thieves d-don't have to change y-your heart, b-because I'll fu _ ** _CKING BREAK IT WITH MY GIANT DICK, YOU FUCKING BITCH-DOG!"_ **

** _SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM-!!!!!_ **

** _"GhhHfFuUuGGHK-OOogGHhHUUoooAAaaAAaAAHhhHII-NGGguUuUUAAhhH~~~💗💗💗💗 C-C-COOOOOOOHHHGGGKKHH~~~!!!💗💞💗💞 I'MH A FUUGKDOGGGHYYYYYY~~~💗💕💞💗💕💞 M-M-MAKOOTHOO'SHH FUUUHHKKDHOGGIEEEEEE~~~💗❤💕💗❤💕💕"_ **

The violent sounds of furious  ** _ass-slamming _ ** reverberated across the entire apartment, surely awakening any of the other tenants of the absurdly loud cock-addled screaming of Sae. Her pupils were visible again, only to return as broken heart eyes, pink and pulsing in heart-stolen, cock-drunk, anal-ravaged  _ love~❤ _

The brown-haired Niijima's anus-ramming only get even more intense, shifting her arms to grab her drooling, fucked-silly sister in a dominant headlock, partially choking her out and using her as leverage to intensify her rapid rectum-raping, that fist-sized cockhead punching through Sae's anal walls and beating onto her virgin cervix. Sharing that hole with another similarly-sized false phallus helped to encourage Makoto to slam even  **more ** harshly, practically thrusting two gigacocks at the same time with every pull and  ** _PUSH_ ** of her toned hips against Sae's marked posterior.

_ "OH~ NNNGHH~...! MNNHAA~!💗 THIS A-ASS WAS JUST  _ ** _BUILT_ ** _ FOR DICK, WASN'T IT SIS~?!!❤ PLAYED WITH IT S-SINCE YOU WERE MY AGE, A-AND KEPT  _ ** _FUCKING YOUR OWN ASS_ ** _ ALL THE W-WAY TO ADULTHOOD…~!❤💕💕  _ ** _H-HAAAH!💗 Y-YOU DAMN ANAL FREAK!💗 I WILL PUNISH YOU F-FOR YOUR PERVERTED CRIMES SAE~💗💞💗💞"_ **

Niijima meat collided with Niijima meat thunderously loud ass-clapping, Makoto pulling Sae up even harder until her back was arched and contorted to fit into Makoto's front, making the fat cock-bulges distending the older woman's stomach even more visible for the camera to see. At this point, all of the buttons of Sae's blouse were torn off in the futa's hate-lust, the prosecutor's large cleavage swinging in tandem with every anal pounding that shook through her whole body.

It's no wonder that she wore a brainless, fucked-retarded smile on her tear-stained, dribbling face, her tongue lifelessly hanging out and drooling onto Makoto's forearm. 

** _SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM~!!!!_ **

And Makoto beating her ass up with this baseball bat of a cock made sure to keep Sae fucked stupid~ 

** _"NghOOOOOoOOoOHHh!!!💗💗💗 D-DHICK DIICK DICKK D-D-DICKHH DICK DICK DICK DIIIIIICK-!!!💗💞💞💕"_ **

A large palm wrapped itself around Sae's drooling, shouting maw to shut her up, as the camera was suddenly lifted up and now pointed right towards Makoto's face, her red, hazy eyes piercing to any viewer who was watching.

" _ "Ngh _ ** _uUUhgh…~!💗 _ ** _ S-Sorry for i-interrupting this stream a-at the moment, everyone~! But I'm going to f-force an intermission right n-now! 'A-Anal Queen's Weekly Fun' w-will get a rebranding, so we-ll b-be right back~!💕" _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ ………. _

____________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes passed by after the intermission, following Sae's ass-rape and mind break by her own little sister, and the realization later on for the stream audience that the woman that they have all been lusting after was Sae Niijima herself. Shortly after, the stream resumed and it's watchers quickly came back on.

** _"Ghnnmfff~💗💕💕 Mnghff~💗💕 GhhrlHUrk~❤❤ Ghurfggkff~❤💕❤💕 GhlAKggF~❤💕💕"_ **

What was now on stream was now a completely nude, cum-drenched, and kneeling Sae Niijima to the left side of the camera performing a vacuum blowjob on the sticky, cum-covered girlcock of Makoto Niijima. Her hands were fondling the large and hairy, baseball-sized nuts of the younger Niijima's, cupping them gently and caressing those pale cum-orbs like they were her jewels.

Sae's cheeks were hollowed, as expected from a cock-harlot like her with her blowjob face, bashing her face down into her sister's hips and getting her wet pubes stuck on her lips and cheeks, tongue lapping at any leftover jizz under shaft and soon after her spit-sweat mix.

And the owner of that fat phallus, Makoto, was sitting at the edge of Sae's queen-sized bed, one hand on her knee and the other gently scratching Sae's scalp, in addition to roughly motioning her cocksucking orifice up and down on her dick.

"Hey, welcome back everyone! Sorry for the little break, had to rename Sis' livestream and make her more appropriate for the rest of the show tonight~"

The livestream was renamed to "Sae Niijima's True Self~❤" and Makoto sure did add more to Sae's already degenerate appearance. New body writing was written across Sae's form, the most obvious words being the big  **USELESS ** and  **SISTER ** written on her plump and wobbling D-cup mammaries. 

Other new words scrawled across this horny canvas were  **"Makoto's useless fuckslave," "My Sistersleeve~" "DISAPPOINTMENT," ** etc.

"So, I also think it's obvious to say that the bitch sucking my dick like the pathetic whore she is, is my sister: Sae Niijima. Initially, I wasn't going to blow her cover up, when I came into her room, but the stupid cunt forgot that she was still streaming and called my name."

Makoto raised her other hand to the back of Sae's head, grasping her grey locks into a ponytail, when she stood up from Sae's bed and began  **rutting** into Sae's throatpussy faster and harder, banging her skull against the wooden bed post and accompanying her sloppy gagging with a thud.

** _"BGGFFLKK~💗💞 MNGRRKK~💗💕💕 MNFFGGHH~💕💗💗 GLURK-GLRRKH-GRRKLH-HGRRKH-GHLOOHRK~💗💗💗💗"_ **

"So I didn't think it was necessary to hide our identities whatsoever at this point. But because the world now sees that Sae Niijima is nothing more than my exclusive pocket-pussy for me to abuse at my leisure, I'm sure her reputation and career are completely over. No one will hire her ever again. Well, then again, I don't think this dim bitch knows what her name is anymore."

Happily letting herself get skullfucked and gag and cough out copious amounts of foamy spit around Makoto's crotch and down her chin, Sae happily wagged her ass like the dog she was, the dildo still in her ass-cunt swinging around and flinging lukewarm she-spunk like a wet tail.

_ "What a good fucking pet…~❤  _ Well, I hope this shows that I'm not the "pushover type of girl," and that I will stand up for myself! And with Bitch-Doggy here realizing her  _ true _ place in society, tonight's live stream is going to be  **very long and fun~💗"**

Makoto smiled almost menacingly towards the camera.

** _"I still have a virgin hole to ruin with this large cock of mine~❤"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the actual sex isn't developed enough, I didn't want to get burnt out wih this request, considering I dumped 3,600 words to this, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent wank regardless!


	6. A Very Special Batch (Futa!FEMC/Minako x Fuuka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh my fucking god, I'm finally doing a prompt not about persona 5, let alone Sae x Makoto)
> 
> Prompt by Tekcreation: -Fuuka loves baking with FeMC, especially in the cooking club room, where it's only the two of them, alone, with a lockable door, and FeMC providing a different kind of batter for Fuuka to enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Please comment and I hope you enjoy this one! I apologize for my sporadic schedule!

The bell of Gekkoukan High signalled the end of the day, and with school done, the various students that stayed after began to go to their after school clubs with exuberant haste, happy to participate in whatever activity was presented besides more work.

The Gekkoukan Cooking Club  _ most _ especially.

__________________________________________________________________________

** _SHPPLLRRRRTTT~~~!_ **

** _"Hhaaaaahh… _ ** Oh, hey Fuuka! Nice to see you again, I was just- ** _nNgh- _ ** finishing up pouring the batter!"

About two gallons of musty, thick cock-cream spilled out of her girlcock slit and overloaded the large silver bowl Minako dumped her ball-sludge in, completely filled to the brim and spilling with hot, steaming spunk. Immediately, the aroma of cock and steamy jizz fogged up the windows of the kitchen inside, and the drooling, teal-haired bitch that walked in smiled stupidly in the fuck-haze of dick she was breathing in, eyes glazing and her knees shaking.

"**_O-Oh…_** _H-Hello, Minako-chan…~💕 H-Hhoohhh…~❤💕"_

Not even five minutes after the bell rang, the teal-haired girl running as fast as she could into the club she adored the absolute most, and already, her senpai Minako was unloading a days worth of backed-up, boiling cock-gunk right after class ended?  _ Fuuka's heart fluttered~ _

_"I-I-... _**SNIIIIIIIFF~💗-****_GnhghOoOOooaAahh~❤… _**_I c-can always rely on you t-to be here for me, Senpai~💗 A-A-And_**…-SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFF~~~💞…** _A-Already making a batch for meeee~💗💗💗..."_

Every inhale of that yummy cummy aroma burned her sinuses, the stench of pure  _ dick _ making her normally perceptive brain lightheaded, slowly going stupid from simply the smell of that alluring bowl.

"Well, of course! I have to provide my best friend with nothing but-  ** _MNNFF, fuck yeah- _ ** _ N-Nothing but her favorite dish~!💗"  _ The normally sweet smile Minako raised for Fuuka to see was laced with perverted joy, as usual, and the arms that were still constantly pumping her fuckjuices into that half-submerged bowl only added more to Fuuka's hungry mouth.

_ "Now, get your fucking ass over and dig your face into my cum, spunk-swallower, cause I've got other bitches to fuck soon~❤" _

The sliding door behind her roughly closed with an aggressive  ** _BANG! _ ** and locked multiple times just as eagerly, Fuuka continued staring down at the pooling, overflowing meal before her, just a few meters away on the school floor and enticing,  _ tempting _ her to come over already.

_ "O-Oohhh~❤💕… Yes Senpai~💗" _

Excess drool hung from her lips, chin dripping with spit as SEES' navigator hornily smiled like a jubilant child in a candy store, glossy heart eyes teary from the intoxicatingly pungent smell that buckled her knees. Maybe that was why Fuuka down on the ground on all fours, panty-clad butt waving in the air above her head instinctively, hands and knees crawling towards her meal like a stalking animal.

She licked her chaste, petite lips in a thorough manner before panting in hunger again, the thick, dizzying fog of spunk transporting her from her normal, dull life as a student into truly the  **nasty cum-guzzler** she was. Her stomach even began audibly aching for both her and Minako to hear, juat adding more to Fuuka's desperate need for sperm.

Minako smiled wider.

"Awww… Does my little hungry  ** _cumslut_ ** want my juices  _ that badly~?💕"  _ she sneered, an almost arrogant grin dotting her sweet face.

Fuuka rapidly nodded, some of her spit flying into the air.  _ "Y-Yes Senpai~!❤💕💕 I need your batch of semen for today~!❤ To fill the  _ ** _hunger_ ** _ growling in your d-dirty girl's t-t-tummy~!💗❤" _

She was only a few feet away from the cum pile now. She could  _ see  _ the steam leaving the bowl.

Minako stood up from her squatting position, cock spent but still pissing a consistent stream of white cream onto the puddle below. 

"Remember when I used to frost your shitty cookies and cupcakes with my cum and force-fed them to you as revenge a month back? How I made you fat with spunk and dough sloshing in your stomach?  _ How I fucked your face eventually and came right down your throat? How I did it for  _ ** _4 hours_ ** _ that day and got you hooked on my ball-sauce from then on~?❤ Do you remember all that~?❤💕" _

Fuuka answered them all automatically, eyes transfixed to the yummy delight just inches away from her while lewd memories resurfaced in her warped mind.

_ "Ahhhhiii~~💗 Of course I remember, Minako-Senpai~💗💕 I remember my first taste with your cum cookies on my taste buds~❤ How my pussy shivered in delight as the flavor overtook my senses~❤ A-And to see you release your amazing cock, a-and orgasm on the cupcakes I m-made the next day…  _ ** _And shove them down my mouth, your juicy sauce lining my throat with semen...~!💗💗💕 A-AAHH…~!💞 HIIIIIIIIIIEEEE~~~💗💞💞💞"_ **

A premature, girly squirt interrupted her next answer, her glassy eyes crossing a bit as the thoughts of that day resurfaced and made her cum a little.

** _"A-And and and how I asked to have the source directly and take it all in my tummy and then you penetrated my throat and made me choke on cum and you made me squirt for the first time Senpai a-and I-! OooOOOOOHHHhhh~!!!💗💞💗💞"_ **

Fuuka's face was  ** _millimeters_ ** away from the base of the cum bowl at this point, the intense musk of that stinky jizz pile shocking her brain and making her wet cunt throb harder.

** _"F-Fuck…"_ **

Minako's cockines melted away to be replaced with stunned  _ horniness _ instead. Her smile shifted to her biting her lips, her chair leg of a dick slowly hardening back from Fuuka's depravity. She said nothing else still and kept listening.

** _"Th-That's when you came into my little mouthpussy and drowned me in your ADDICTING a-and MIND-MELTING COCKMILK~!!!💞💞💞I-It was enough to m-make a CUMCAKE OUT OF~!!!❤ A-AND NOW, SENPAI MADE A BIG, T-TASTY TOWER OF CUMCAKE FOR HER LITTLE CUMSLUT, FUUKA~💗💗💞H-HAAAAHHH, THE SMELL IS MAKING ME CUM~!❤❤❤ I LOVE YOU SENPAI~!❤💕❤💕 I LOVE SENPAI'S COCKMILK~!!!💗💞💞 NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_ **

** _SPLAAAASH~!_ **

** _"GLUGGH-GGLUHGGK-GLLLGH-GHHULPP-GLLHHGGH-ULLPPH-GLUUGGGH-GLLPFFGH-GOCKKH-GBLLTFFH~~~💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

Like a beast deprived of water for days on end in an endless desert coming across an oasis, cum-drinker Fuuka Yamagishi  _ buried _ her head down into the creamy cock concoction, drinking in cum, slurping in cum, breathing in cum, inhaling in cum,  ** _snorting _ ** in cum like a demented drug addict, giving her a high that made her body and twat quake in euphoria.

_ Her head fully submerged in over a foot-tall bowl filled with jizz, hands at the edges of and holding on to the rim as she delighted in Minako's all-you-can-eat cum buffet, bubbles of air gurgling out of her cum-eating maw and onto the surface of the bowl, her teal locks being bathed in enough baby batter to make her hair pregnant… _

Minako's overwhelming libido got the best of her.

_ M-Maybe Yukari can wait just a little bit more…~❤ _

Busying herself with the heavenly texture of chowdery futa-muck drenching her entire bust and gorging more down into the endless ravine that was Fuuka's growing belly, it wasn't hard for Minako to just trot over to the other side and behind her wiggling ass. Minako even took a step further and grabbed the hem of Fuuka's school skirt, and speedily hiked it up until it was under her swelling midriff.

_ "Fuck yeah~❤…." _

Standing right behind Fuuka's form with a devious smirk on her lips and pulsing red eyes that lusted at the plain white underwear that hid that shuddering rear, the slobbering addict too focused on her feast, the brown-haired dom lowered herself down and aimed her spewing tip right on the target…~

** _"GLUUPGH-ULLPG-GLHHLG-GLUGGH-GLUGHH-GULFFPH~💞💞💞💞… _ ** _ G-Ghnnffh…~?💕" _

Fuuka felt something poking her butt, and in the delirious cum haze she had drowned herself into, she didn't seem to connect the dots of what was going to happen to her unused virgin asshole. Realizing that talking through 5 gallons of cum was fruitless, even in her foggy, broken mind, Fuuka pulled her face out of the  _ swamp _ of nut she was enveloped in. 

Huge, thick chunks of pale ball-chowder were hanging off of her veneer, face laminated in milky ejaculate as if she treated herself to a cum spa, complete with a bubble of semen blowing out of her nostrils and entire gobs of viscous girl-spunk covering her eyes. Her distinct, teal hair was damp, dyed white and heavy with her lovely Senpai's rich seed. Slutty mouth practically bloated with cum she didn't want to spill out, loudly swallowing it down and savoring every gulp of Minako's milk into her empty stomach. 

** _Burp~❤_ **

** _"BffgGhUuuhh~~~💗💞💞💞"_ ** A gurgled cum-belch rang out of her now-bare mouth, lips curling into a dopey smile, made better by her eyes being obscured by the lingering, buttery sludge still dangling over her whore-ish features. It took a second for Fuuka to remember how to speak like an intelligible human.

** _"Gh-GhuUghh~❤💕💕…. Uuuaah…~❤… M-Minakhoo-shenpai, wh-whash pokingh my b-bu-?"_ **

** _S L A A AA A A AA A AA A A A A A M M M M M M MM M ~ ! ! ! ! ! _ **

** _"HooOoOOOoOOOOAAAAAAHGGHHLFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH-GH-G-GHHLLKHHUUUUAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKK~~~~~!!!!!!!!💗💞❤💕💗💞❤💗💞💗💞"_ **

Actually waiting _just a bit_ to see Fuuka lift her head and the resulting trails of she-spunk that masked her face, almost cumming again at just her lewd and slurred speech sounds, Minako _IMMEDIATELY_ clobbered her elephantine ass-smasher **all the way ****_down_** **her virgin intestines through her underwear, fucking in a nice, big hole the size of an American football~**

_ "MMMMMHH~!❤❤💕 FUCK~❤💕💕 Wh-What an A+  _ ** _ASSHOLE~!"_ **

Screaming it out to the whole of Gekkoukan High to announce that Minako Arisato has claimed yet  _ another _ young teenage schoolgirl to bully and break, she then proceeded to officially have her newest bottom bitch announce herself.

**-ACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!!**

** _"HGGOOOHHHH!!!❤❤💕💞 OOHHHH~~!!!!❤💕💞💞 OHHHH!!💞💞💗 OHHHHHHHGH~!~!❤💞💗💞 AHHHH!!!❤❤❤ AAAAHHHHH!!!!!💗💗💞💞 G-GGHOOOOCCCKHHH~!!!!💗💞💗💞💗"_ **

Fuuka's body convulsed in vulgar lunacy, mouth shaped in a perfect O that squealed and howled cock-crazy moans during which 23 inches of Iwatodai's fattest fucking  **COCK** was bashing in and battering this gross cum addict's insides into a pulp, her enormous girldick even bathing itself in the settled jizz resovoir that was Fuuka's stomach.

Slick with slimy jism that made her guts feel like a tight waterslide, helped by the profusing amounts of anal juices making the ride even fucking better, Minako properly began to mount on top of Fuuka's jerking ass, one hand extending down to snatch a fistful of her cummy hair, the other latching onto her right shoulder.

And with that, Minako's "Bitch-Shattering Fuck-Slamming" properly began, and the Fool let loosed on her perverted, cum-eating dorm mate and turn her into hew newest Ace Fucktoy~!

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!!!!_ **

** _"HHWOOOOOOAAAAHHHH~~~?!!!!💗💗💗💗 GOoOOoOOOOHHH~!!!❤❤💞 GOHH~!!!❤💞❤💕 HHHOOOH~!!!❤💗💗💕 SH-SHOOH DEEEHP-AAGGHAHAHGH HOLYH FUUUHKK~~~💞💞💞💞"_ **

The wanton fucking knocked off the various clumps of semen that blanketed Fuuka's eyes, revealing fucked-dazed, upturned pupils that stared off into space behind her head, perfectly complementing the loose white tongue that swayed out of her stupid, open-mouthed cock smile.

Her taut, flat stomach, ballooned by inhaling gallons of Minako's milk down her greedy lips, now morphed into a distended cock-shaped cocksleeve which bulged crudely with every furious SMACK of her Senpai's hips, every seismic lay of hers balls deep and making it transform into a Minako-exclusive hole.

_ AKA, no other dick in  _ ** _Japan_ ** _ would even come close to filling in this stretched-out shithole besides hers~! _

_ "GhhhhhnnNNN!!!❤❤❤ FUCKING  _ ** _FUCK_ ** _ YEAH~!!!💗💗💕 YOU LIKE THAT, FUUKA-CHAN, HUH~?!!!💗❤❤💕  _ ** _YOU LIKE FUCKING TAKING THICK GIRLCOCK LIKE THE NASTY BITCH YOU ARE?!!!!💗💗💗"_ **

Minako forcibly yanked Fuuka's short hair up, creaking her neck and forcing her to arch her back, dick bashing itself deeper into her cum-soaked guts. Fuuka could only squeal in delight at being treated like she deserved by her new lover.

** _"H-H-HOOOOH-HOOH-HHOOOH-HGHHIIIIIII~!!!!!!💞💞💗💞 Y-Y-YESHHH!!!💗💗💗 FUHCK YEEHSS!!!💗💕💗💕💞 I-I-I LOOHVVE IITH~!!❤💕💞💞 I L-L-LHOVE GIHRLCOHCK-"_ **

** _SPLOOOOOSSHHHHHHH~!!!!!!_ **

** _"NGHMMGFFFFGHHGHHHGHHHHNGGGGKKK~~~~~~!!!!!!💞💞💗💞💞"_ **

The red-eyed bitch-rider let go of Fuuka's hair only to raise her left leg up and  ** _smashed _ ** her sock-covered foot down onto her dorm-mate's head and suddenly  _ suffocating  _ her back into the pasty cum bowl left unattended for a while, now lukewarm at best and submerging her eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and everything in-between back into the white void~❤...

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


** _[One hours later…~]_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

** _SPLRRRT SPLSHHTT SPLURRT SPLUUUUUUUURT~~~💗_ **

After another hearty, guttural groan that signalled her ninth orgasm into the cock-made ravine that was Fuuka's cratered asshole, Minako stood up from her unconscious mount and let the sea of steaming, succulent semen  **explode ** out of the downward girl's hole like a shaken soda can, flying out and staining the sliding door that had remained locked the entire time. Cock spent and hanging down after a good hour's worth of fucking, Minako began to admire her handiwork.

** _"Woooowww…~💗...haaahh~... _ ** What a  _ good fucking shithole _ you had Fuuka! Never realized it would make me fuck it for over an hour…~❤ And you even cleaned out the bowl!"

** _"Guuuuuuhhhhh….~~💗💕… Hwaahhh…~❤💕… Cum~💞"_ **

Just like she said, the silver bowl was licked clone and almost shone in the classroom lights from Fuuka's literal spitshine, the reflection of her stupid ahegao visible for Minako to see. Though Minako quickly remedied that by  _ going to the side and  _ ** _kicked Fuuka's cum-fattened stomach and made her vomit out a couple litres of cock-gunk back into the bowl._ **

** _"NGHH-GHFFLLOOOOGGKKK-GLLHHAAAACK~~~~~💗💞💞💞"_ **

Hearts fluttering in her pupils in masochistic love, a bellyful of Fuuka's cum buffet get her out of her maw and refilled the bowl to half-capacity, face lying half-submerged in the familiar juices that broke the innocent girl into the bitch she was today. Pure, raw cum was the only thing that was loaded back, showing that Fuuka had eaten nothing before this point, hungry for only the thick batter her Senpai could deliver.

** _"GhfFffnnGhhKkffffff….~💗"_ **

Minako simply smiled joyously at officially having Fuuka added to her collection.

"Enjoy eating that shit back up, Fuuka-chan~! I gotta go check on that whore Yukari now and fuck her back into place: goddamn saw some other chicks gangbang her in an alley online while we were busy making love…"

Looking at the pic posted that had all twelve girlcocks resting Yukari's face as she gave a fucked grin and double peace signs, Minako decided to do the same, switching to her phone's camera to take a picture of the fantastic occasion:

Fuuka Yamagishi's face in a bowl of thrown-up cum and a demolished asshole full of dick-cream~❤


	7. Rio Works Out with Minako! (Futa!Minako-FeMC/Rio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna say apologies for how little I update this particular prompt collection, and another apology to the requester for the fact that this prompt is not as long or extensive as the previous chapters. I haven't finished this one in a while, and I somewhatblack the drive to add more to it, but I hope what I've put in is enough to be somewhat satisfactory! (btw, more prompts about Kawakami would be nice)
> 
> Prompt from Tekcreation: "-Rio Iwasaki sees all the SEES women in fabulous shape and asks FeMC how they do it. FeMC proceeds to show her by having a marathon fuck lasting the entire day."

"I don't understand it… How-just  _ how _ do Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru have such  **amazing** figures…? I don't see them exercise at all and yet- their bodies are just downright gorgeous!"

"Uuugh, Rio... This is, like, the  _ 5th _ time you've complained about this to me. I'm getting bored of it honestly, can we talk about something else?"

"O-oh, sorry Yuko… It's just, I  _ go _ out of my way to be fit and exercise and all of that jazz, all while leading the tennis team and always making sure everything is in order, but, just-ugh-"

The black-haired teen rested her face in her hands in frustration, her and Yuko sitting on the bottom row bleachers while they were  _ supposed _ to oversee the mock match playing out in front of them. Instead, Rio was having a personal crisis over how fucking  _ Fuuka Yamagishi _ had a more curvaceous, sexy, yet fit hourglass body than Rio's own. Yuko, her darker-skinned friend beside her, just stared unamused.

"Is the reason you're fretting so much about this because you  _ still _ want Kenji to see you as attractive?"

** _"N-No!"_ ** Rio screamed, an intense blush on her face. "All I want to know is how those three are so sexy now. Like, before, they looked nice, but they weren't  ** _this_ ** nice! I just don't understand how-"

"It's probably Minako, ya know," Yuko said offhandedly, bringing up her phone to look if she had any recent messages.

"...What?" Rio's eyes widened.

"I mean… if I have to think of any reason, it's probably her, ya know? Those three hang out with her a lot, and ever since she came here, I did notice they looked very different too than how they were before. I just never made it a big deal like you're doing right now girl."

"........"

"Uh, Rio?"

"I should've known…"

"Um?"

"Minako  _ is _ one of the best players we have here, and she only showed up this year. We've seen it for ourselves, right Yuko? In how good she was just starting to play tennis?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm going to ask what her training regiment is!" Rio quickly stood up, fixing the collar of her grey Gekkoukan sports jacket and jogging to find where the always elusive Minako was.

"H-Hey wait, Rio! What about the game here?!"

"You can take it over! I'll be back quick, promise! I just need to see if Minako is available for today and see if she can train me like the other girls!"

She was determined: though Rio was the team's leader, and she always took pride in it, Minako was there to help her guide the way and slowly help fix her strained relationship with the rest of her teammates, especially in regards to all that relationship stuff. Minako was a reliable friend for her during that time, and honestly, she was considering giving her position as team leader to her.

_ Alright Minako! Let's see how you train the other girls to have such fit bodies!  _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**8:36 AM, at the rooftops of Gekkoukan...**

** _"BFGGLKH-GGLKKR-HHRRLK-GHRLRK-BLHGRK-GGHRRKH-GLURGKH-HLRRKG💗💗💗💗"_ **

A delicate hand had grabbed the base of Rio's long, black ponytail and was repeatedly  **smashing ** her pretty little face over her 16-inch cock-trunk, the masculine and fat thing stretching Rio's neck red and filling every millimeter of empty space in her maw with girl meat.

"Mmm~!❤ A-Alright Rio, th- this is how I begin my personal training for all of my girl friends!  _ H-Haah~~❤💕  _ I make sure to measure h-how long they can stay conscious without breathing with my cock, a-and then adjust the kind of training I'll do from there~! I  _ always  _ personalize it so I can give each girl the best possible  _ workout  _ they need!"

Minako jubilantly smiled down towards Rio as she stared at her happily, not noticing Rio's fucked-stupid crossing eyes, red from the strain of an arm-sized dick gouging her gullet and the endless crying that ran down her face as she continued to crash into Minako's brown pubes, the sweaty, unclean smell burning her nose and warping her brain.

** _"Nghh~!_ ** J-Judging by how hard you're gagging, and your cute red eyes, I guess I'll only give you the Beginner's course of my training regiment- ** _Ahh~❤ _ ** I hope you're prepared~!"

** _"G-GHHLRAK…~💗💕💕"_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

**9:58 AM**

**"** ** _HAAAAAAHHH~!!💗💗❤💕 NGHAAAAHH~!!❤💕💕❤ GHUUOOAAHHHH~~!!!!❤💕❤💕 M-MINAKO-"_ **

** _SPLLFFFHRRRRTT!!!! _ **

** _"-OOOOOHHAGAHH~~~💗💕 I-I-I W AAAASS SH-SHAVING MY VIRGIINITTYYYYY~~~💗💗💗💗 AHHHHH I-I'M GOING TO GETH PREGNAAAAAANT~💗💕💗💕"_ **

_ "Ahh~❤💕 It's fine Rio~! This is a-all so you get fit, s-so who cares if your vagina turns into a cum pit~?" _

** _SPHHLRRRRTTT~_ **

Minako held Rio's ankles up while she bottomed out her once-tight uterus, her fuckpillar unloading a couple litres of nutbutter and bathing her cervix in fresh girl cream, as the dom practically impregnated Rio twelve times over in missionary. 

Rio herself twitched and spasmed as white fuckjuice melted her insides and penetrated every egg in ruthless pleasure that made her mind blank multiple times. Rio's eyes continued to distort and shrink in brain-melting pleasure, broken mumbling coming out of her spitty mouth as if she was praying.

"Okay, time for your ass now! Gotta turn it into the Grand Canyon for the next set of exercises we'll do~!"

Her eyes refocused back and fear returned to her voice.

** _"WH-WH-WHA-?!?!"_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

**11:06 AM**

** _"GHOOUUGHH-HOOOooOoGK-HAAAGHIIIIEEEE-GHOOOHHHH-NGHIIAAAAAAAA~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

A foot laid over Rio's pretty face, dirty and sweaty from the sock it was in just a few moments ago, while her toes were fucking themselves into her wet, cummy mouth, at the same time as Minako practically  _ pogo-bouncing _ on her friend's firm and beautiful asscheeks, mounting her aggressively and furiously slamming her ass-remodeler in Rio's virgin depths.

A spit-cum puddle formed around the cheek that was squished on the floor, fallen from Rio's agape mouth and nostrils as she drooled out copious amounts of fluids from both ends. Her eyes were completely white, no pupils in sight as they disappeared behind her head, head pulled back by Minako's left arm to angle her face and let it be seen by the futa dom herself.

"Hey, come on Rio! We've only gotten to three hours! Don't pass out on me, okay!?💕" Minako's grinning veneer could only handle so much of how utterly  **fucked** Rio looked, especially so as her drooling tongue laid loose on the dirty surface, her perfect O-mouth almost a delightful smooch to her own sexual fluids that have coated around her face.

** _"MIINAKOO-OOoOOOooOOHhh~!!!💕💗💕💞 NGHOHOOOOHHGHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH~~~!!!!💞💗💞💕💞_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

**12:33 PM**

** _"OghOoOH~!!💗💗💞💞 NhOOooOh~!!!💕💗❤❤ NGHhaAAH~!!!💞💕💗💗 OGHOOO~~!!!💗💞💗💞 Th-Thank you for letting me be your anal onahole Minako~!!❤❤💕 HIIIIUHH~~~💗💞💗💕💕 SM-SMACK MY GLUTES INTO SHAPE--NGHOAAHHEEE~~!!!💕❤❤💞💞"_ **

Rio's ponytail was wrapped around Minako's fist and made to be an improvised leash for the newly created subhuman fuckpet the athlete had become from four brutal hours of bitch-hole training, said fist forcing her head up high while the rest of her fuck-addled body tried to prop itself against the air conditioner units attached to the roof, arms bent and bracing her toned form from the relentless dick-churning her trainer's cockmeat stirred inside of that hungry asshole. Her nipples probed against the scratched, cold metal that only added to the shocks of euphoria that crawled her whole spine, her legs spread apart and tensed in willful submission to the assmonger that worked out her foreleg-wide anal orifice.

_ "Ahahh~! I'm glad you're finally having the right attitude about this exclusive workout of mine! Now push your ass harder against my dick and feel my nuts SMACK them silly~!❤💕" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry it didn't last the whole day :(


	8. New ways to support me, TheFutaSmutPit! (Patreon and Twitter links)

So, to get straight to it... I have some new accounts that current readers of this fic can follow or support me on in order to continue doing what I love the most!

First though, sorry that I don't update this prompt collection often, or just overall how many less chapters there are compared to the danganronpa one. I've been caught up in writing other stories and projects, including a newfound love for drawing (meaning I can draw hentai!!!) so I frankly never had the drive or time to get to any of the persona prompts so many of you have me, and so many are good prompts! I know the new year was a bit late, but I hope from here on I'm able to provide more written chapters to all of the delightful requests you have all given me, and expand the scope of this fanfic to have more of the wonderful girls of Persona fuck and break each other as much as possible~!❤

Now, for those new links... Here they are below: my Twitter account and patreon respectively.

https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1

https://patreon.com/themarvelousfan

Now, my Patreon won't have any locked out exclusive content. I will provide everything I make to all of you still who can't afford to, don't want to, or any other situation. But this can be a place where you can support me and provide my career with a monetary value that will motivate me to keep going as far as possible with my lewd antics~!

And for my Twitter, obviously to follow me and my updates, and maybe even getting to know me a bit! I can also set up public polls that decide which fic I should finish next that will make my drive to complete it faster and more determined.

That's all I have to say at the moment. Sorry this wasn't another update with one of the girls from the franchise dicking another, but I promise the next time will do so, it may include a certain blue-haired detective~💗


End file.
